Sleep
by YuYaFan
Summary: Gibson needs to sleep, and it's up to Antauri to get him to rest.


Me: Another Super Robot Monkey Team fic that was stuck in my mind. I know, I need to update my other stories but I just had to type this before I lost it.

Gibson: it's another story about me isn't it?

Me: of course, you're my most favorite character!

Gibson: why thank you.

Me: you're welcome Gibby.

Gibson: what?!

Me: Otto! I told you not to type stuff for me!

Otto: but it was funny! *pouts*

Me: okay, it was funny but don't do it without me knowing.

Otto: *smiles* Okay!

Me: anyway…on with the story!

**Sleep**

It was a quiet night in Shuggazoom, all of its residents were engaged in a good nights rest. Well, almost everyone.

Back at the Super Robot there was one monkey team member who wasn't asleep like everyone else.

Inside the Super Robots medical bay, Gibson, one non-sleeping monkey was working diligently to get his newest patients comfortable for the night and making sure all was well with their systems. His patients, yep you guessed it, were none other than Otto and Sprx our good old troublesome duo. The reason they were here? Well…

*Flashback*

Earlier that week the monkey team had been called to protect the city from a giant mud monster.

"Alright you freaky sludge monster, feel my magnaball blazer!" Sprx yelled, springing into battle.

CHOMP!

"Ahhh!"

"Don't worry Sprx, I'll save ya!" Otto exclaimed going to help his brother.

CHOMP!

"Ahhh!"

*End Flashback*

Let's just say that both monkeys will be staying away from the mouths of giant sludge monsters.* Both monkeys consequently, had taken severe damage to their mechanical circuitry due to the corrosive acids in the monster's stomach. It had taken Gibson almost two whole days to place the two back together. He was luckily able to save them from missing a few parts, mechanical and biological. But the work and lack of sleep overtook his body and this particular night wasn't any different.

It was the fourth day of recovery since Otto and Sprx's incident and Antauri decided he would go and see how his injured comrades were doing. As he walked towards the medbay he couldn't help but think of how bored both would be since they were stuck in the lab. He chuckled. Well, there are consequences to getting eaten by an acid spitting sludge monster Antauri thought. Upon reaching the medbay, Antauri walked in and was immediately greeted with two sets of stares from his red and green brothers.

"Hi Antauri!" Otto greeted happily, waving his newly fixed right arm. Beside him, Sprx just grunted his greeting. Antauri smiled.

"Hello Otto, Sprx, I trust that you are both doing well?" the silver monkey questioned already knowing the possible answers.

"Yep, fine and dandy!" Otto smiled but flinched when his arms jolted. "Well, for the most part anyway." He chuckled. Sprx huffed beside him.

"Yeah, but we're still stuck in here." The red pilot complained, crossing his bandaged arms. Otto turned to Antauri. " Hey Antauri, when can we leave again?" he asked. Antauri contemplated the answer.

"Well, since you are both feeling well enough I'm guessing whenever Gibson tells you it's okay to leave." Antauri paused and glanced around the room. "Speaking of which, where is Gibson?" he asked wondering why the blue scientist hadn't been there to greet him as well. Sprx and Otto looked at each other and then back at Antauri.

"Last I saw him he was in the back room getting a chemical or something." Sprx explained. Antauri nodded and headed back toward the mentioned room only to be stopped by a red tail that was wrapped around his wrist. Looking up at the red monkey, Antauri noticed a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, when you do find him, you should probably make him take a break. I don't think he's gotten much sleep since we got hurt." Sprx explained looking a little guilty. Otto, who sat silently next to him also had a similar look of guilt and concern. Antauri couldn't help smiling at them glad to see the concern they held for their sibling. He nodded his head. Sprx let go of his wrist and Antauri continued his way toward the back room.

"Gibson?" Antauri called as he entered the back room. Receiving no response, Antauri made his way further into the room. As he walked by, he noticed the many chemicals and experiment jars that were lined neatly along shelved walls. Antauri glanced at each bottle and vile noticing how many were samples from the many places the team has traveled to. But he wasn't here to reminisce on the past. Antauri knew his current mission was to find Gibson, and as he reached the near back of the room, that's exactly what he did. Right before him, passed out completely on his desk was a sleeping Gibson, his helm cradled between his arms. Antauri smiled at the sight but as much as he wanted to leave Gibson alone he knew that a desk was no place to sleep. Ever so quietly, Antauri made his way over to the slumbering simian and gently shook his shoulder. Gibson jolted in his seat, his head coming up slowly as sleepy eyes meet Antauri's amused blue ones.

"I said no Otto, for the last time, you're repairs need another *yawn* day to recuperate." Gibson sleepily said before his head dropped back down into his arms again, his slowed breathing telling he had fallen back asleep. Antauri chuckled.

"That's two problems I'm able to solve now." He thought. Carefully and gently, Antauri moved his arms under Gibson and lifted him up from the desk. Cradling Gibson's sleeping form to him, Antauri made his way out of the room and back into the medbay.

When he returned to the medbay he was net again with both his brothers watching him. Otto was the first of them to speak.

"Is he okay?" the green mechanic asked eyeing Gibson worriedly as Antauri carried him through the room.

"Gibson is fine Otto, he just needs to rest." Antauri said easing the two's worry. Antauri carried Gibson toward the doors of the medbay. Turning around, he addressed his two siblings. "I'm going to take Gibson back to his room, so he can get some rest and I expect both of you to remain here and behave alright?" he finished, getting two nods of understanding he then turned back around and headed out the door. Antauri carried Gibson to his room, opening the door, he walked over to Gibson's bed and placed him to the pod. Grabbing a blanket, Antauri placed it snugly around Gibson and placed the chemical gel next to him. Satisfied, Antauri walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Gibson" he said before he left back down the hallway. He walked back by the medbay but instead of walking in, he just walked by as the door opened.

"By the way, Otto, Sprx, Gibson says you two need to need to remain in the medbay for one more day." and with that Antauri left, smirking as two groans echoed behind him.

Across the Super Robot, Gibson smiled in his sleep.

((End))

Me: Yay, it is done!

Otto: why must you torture me?

Me: I'm not, you're just being impatient.

Gibson: Like he and Sprx always are.

Sprx: hey watch it brainstrain.

Me: okay, no fighting here boys. Anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think!

Otto: until next time…Bye!


End file.
